mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Scene
Scene is the first intern hired at MyMusic. Despite popular belief and/or misunderstanding among her fellow co-workers, she is definitely not emo, but a Nyan Cat-loving, smurf-fearing, fun-loving girl. Scene has good intentions, despite being over the top and getting in people's way some times. Background Very little is known about Scene's background. On several occasions, when asked about this information Scene usually replies with a random comment,possibly trying to avoid her past. It has been revealed though that her parents are deceased from unknown causesCompany Picnic. Season 1 When MyMusic created its own Youtube channel, Scene was hired to help out with the company as an intern by Indie, whom she immediately fell in love withIt Begins Again. In her interview she explained that Indie uses broad stereotypes rather than names to identify who works at MyMusic (Indie claims broad stereotypes are way easier to remember than names) based on the music each individual likes, and explains her nickname is "Scene". Scene then gives an over-excited welcome to Metal when he arrives at MyMusic, and later, at the press conference, is appointed the host of the live show and is a part of Metal's production team, along with Intern 2, despite her having little knowledge of production. She immediately begins to "practice" with Metal, although in reality, she's just consistently hitting him with a microphone and then apologizing while Metal yells at her. When the hip hop group ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) arrives, Scene is given the duty of serving the group's every whim, which includes some very weird actions such as get breast milk and wasps, which she apparently was allergic to. The group then asks her to find an Oxpecker, which is only found in Africa, leaving her out of the show for several episodes. While in Africa, she claimed that she almost died and helped take down an African warlord, stating that she should have brought cameras to document the experience so that she could have charged money for it. When she returned with the oxpecker, her efforts were revealled to be useless as the hip hop group no longer needs it. Later on, Scene mentions the "secret society" 4chan. 4Chan, seeking to silence the one who mentioned them, threatened to do something terrible to Scene. This threat manifested when 4Chan started to "kill" Scene's avatars in violent and gruesome ways, leaving Scene in a emotionless, depressed state. In order to cope, she latches on to her co-workers personalities becoming, "Idol" Scene, "Hip-Hop" Scene, and "Indie" Scene (It is later revealed she was also "Techno" and/or "Dubstep" Scene at some point). As "Indie" Scene, she and Indie become very close friends. As things begin to work out between them Indie discovers a goodbye love letter Scene left for him when she believed she was the target of 4chan's threats. Indie is moved by her letter and creates a new set of avatars (based on the two of them) and when he presents them, Scene returns to her old self. After MyMusic finally starts profitting, Indie leaves MyMusic for a vacation and Scene is heartbroken. When Metal and Idol divide the MyMusic staff, she was chosen to join Metal's team. She and Hip Hop ultimately broke off the group after they failed to come up with ideas, but this team inevitably failed when Scene did not understand what kind of booty Hip Hop was referring to. ("You like booty, too? I absolutely love Pirate's Booty...the best chips ever!") Eventually, the staff reconciled and came up with a pilot for a new show, which ultimately was stolen by Relay Runner, mistaking it for a baton. Upon Indie's return from his trip, she was overjoyed, though her happiness quickly turned to disappointment when Indie brought home Loco Uno. She begins investigating her, finding any poser activities. She was one of the few staff members spared from being fired because Loco saw her as a good source of unpaid labor. As she continued to search for clues, she witnessed Loco going to a Kelly Clarkson concert, something she said hipsters would never do. She then tries to find more hard evidence, which happened to be the company holiday, Y Rythguad, was actually Daughtry spelled backwards. At some point, Loco found out about Scene's investigation and sent her to the rats just before she could reveal what she found to the fired staff members. She eventually escapes with the help of Old Metal, and helps bring Loco down. Season 2 In this season, she helps Intern 2 to try and help Hip Hop with his identity crisis, however they fail to convince him to stand up for himself, with his standing up for himself being his own decision. During that time she dropped out of college, but with some convincing from Intern 2 she returned to school by episode 8, Origins, where she met Jeff Pookie , who has a lot in common with her (avatars, My Chemical Romance, etc.). She is unsure as to how she feels about him, deciding that since her romantic affection is reserved for Indie, she can't have that for him, calling her feelings "citnamor sginleef", which is what romantic feelings looks like to her. Scene's new college schedule causes spotty attendance in the office (as noted through repeated absences on the podcast, as well as Tumblr Tuesday), Indie begins to question Scene's loyalty to the office, and in episode 13, Stand Up For Yourself!, Indie forces Scene to choose between MyMusic and school. In episode 14, Challenges and Charity, Jeff asks her to be his girlfriend, making Scene's decision harder. Later that episode, Country confronts Scene about the matter, and feels that school is the best choice for Scene. Throughout the episodes of the documentary, as well as the Mosh and the MyMusic Podcast, Scene begins to display violent mood swings caused by stress, until episode 16, Somebody Quits, in which Scene goes and talks to Indie, during which Indie yet again questions her loyalty to the office, prompting Scene to confront Indie about his treatment of her, as well as Intern 2, and during the confrontation, Scene reveals that she has a crush on another guy, but it doesn't matter if it comes between her and Indie, because she will always choose Indie over anything. After Indie learns that Scene has a crush on another guy, he decides to let Scene have both work and school, confessing that it is better for the company's productivity for Scene there to work part-time and in love with another person, then to have her there all the time and fawning over Indie. Scene is overjoyed by this, and on December 8, 2013, Scene asks Jeff to be her boyfriend, which Jeff accepts. In episode 16, however, Scene is faced with the probability of Intern 2 quitting MyMusic, and in episode 18, Kiss and Tell, Scene introduces Jeff to Indie, and Indie hires Jeff. In the Season 2 Finale, Jeff and Scene get avatar-married, where Nerdcore reveals Jeff's avatar, MCR's, dirty secrets including that MCR is already married. Soon after, Scene breaks up with him and mentions about not having a first kiss. Out of frustration, Jeff kisses her and leaves. Scene breaks down as Intern 2 leaves the breakroom and sees her crying. When he went to comfort her, he told her that she was a great person and says that it will make one guy really lucky one day. She then talks about how her first kiss was memorable in the wrong ways. Intern 2 then kisses her, showing now it's memorable for the right ways. She pulls him in for another kiss, which eventually turns into making out, making Scentern 2 canon. Info In the beginning of MyMusic, Indie seems very annoyed by Scene, but later on they become close when Scene is in her "Indie" phase. To many people it looked like Indie had feelings for Scene then, and in the end he turned Scene back to her normal self by making her avatars again. This shows the Indie cares about Scene to an extent. A running gag is that many people think she is emo ("I'm not emo, silly! I'm Scene, you seeeeee!"), although she looks like one she is not. She shares a desk with Intern 2 and helps Metal occasionally, another employee she annoys. Trivia *Many people think YouTube personality Boxxy plays Scene- little do they know it is actress Lainey Lipson. Later, in I Can't See, she is called Boxxy by a classmate of hers, possibly in reference to this misconception *There are no clips from the show that show "Metal" Scene or "Intern 2" Scene. *According to Scene's Linkedin account and episode 2x8, her real name is Norma Haish *In The End?, it is revealed that Scene is dyslexic. *In Raver Madness, it comes to light that Scene dropped out of school. *During the MyMusic Live Charity Concert! Scene was promised a puppy for each donation. Or the same puppy repeatedly given and taken away. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:MyMusic Staff